


Epilogue of the Magicas trek into the Gallery of Time.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: This will show what happens when I end this new fic or at least a preview of sorts.





	Epilogue of the Magicas trek into the Gallery of Time.

When everyone left the Gallery of Time they saw the Incubator in front of them and it said, "How'd it go in that strange barrier?" Homura mentioned to it, "We now know the truth of what you were intending to do with the power that you got from the grief seeds" and continued before the white creature said anything by saying it was intending to make two particular keys so it could overthrow the heavens. This caused the Incubator to show an actual state of shock on its face upon finding out it's real plan for what it was going to use the power it got from the grief seeds it consumed was discovered. It started to stammer a bit now that it knew that it's darkest secrets were finally revealed.


End file.
